


The Kitchen Floor

by Kleineganz



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of what happened in the Manga (and now also Sailor Moon Crystal) between Mamoru and Usagi just before heading off to Crystal Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitchen Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I am flagging this as underage because we all know Usagi is only 14/15 at this point in the story, while Mamoru is 17/18. While I generally am not into 'underage' this is a special circumstance, in my mind, since they have been lovers/in-love for millenia, and they were probably older when they first met as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. 
> 
> Also, keep in mind the current age of consent in Japan is 13, so culturally their ages shouldn't be an issue.

  
_Standing in Mamoru’s kitchen, as he was stirring his tea, Usagi flushed with embarrassment over her jealousy of Chibiusa. She was just a child after all, and Mamoru only saw her as a child. Usagi knew that, but still couldn’t help feeling intense jealousy any time Mamoru showed Chibiusa a kindness._

_Mamoru suddenly looked up from his tea, as Usagi once again stumbled over an apology about her jealousy.  Was he seeing things?  For a moment it appeared as if Usagi was starting to fade away_

_Mamoru quickly reached out and embraced Usagi._

_“Usako! Stay with me!” he cried._

_“Mamo-chan, of course I will. I want to stay with you, and protect you, always,” sighed Usagi, as she melted into his embrace._

_“Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you, Usako,” said Mamoru, in a huskier voice than usual, as he turned Usagi around and gently pulled her down to the kitchen floor._

_For a moment he gazed at his beautiful Usako, before leaning in for a passionate kiss, while she encircled her arms around his neck, completely caught up in the moment, completely forgetting her petty jealousies._

Mamoru pulled back a moment, his eyes heavy with lust, and breathed huskily “Usako!” before leaning in to ravage her pink bubblegum mouth again. Usagi’s eyes were equally clouded with passion, and meekly responded with “Mamo-chan!”

This time they were almost completely alone, Chibiusa sound asleep in the next room, and there was no turning back. Mamoru was driven by the image of Usagi fading away, and wanted desperately to keep her from doing so again. He completely lost his restraint.

His hands began to caress Usagi, traveling down that alluring polka-dot dress, caressing her breasts, her hips, her thighs. Beneath him was the woman he loved, had loved for so long, through two life-times already. He needed to be with her more than even he could properly express with words.

Usagi alternated between running her fingers through Mamoru’s hair and caressing his strong, broad shoulders and back, arching her back as Mamoru’s hands continued to caress her through her dress. Then, without even thinking, her hands found their way to the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them. At the same time, Mamoru’s hands found the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly began pulling it down.

Slowly, they both kissed each inch of skin as it was uncovered, increasing the heat between them, until they were both fully naked, bared for each other to see.

“Usako! So beautiful!” Mamoru managed to breathe into Usagi’s ear, before nibbling it gently, and kissing his way down her neck, down her chest until his mouth found a nipple. As he began to kiss and lick, Usagi arched her back in pleasure, grasping his hair more firmly in her hands. “Mamo-chan! I want you…” she breathed.

With that invitation, Mamoru’s hands traveled down to the core of her womanhood, caressing slowly. Feeling the heat and moisture there. He slowly slid one, then two fingers into her core, preparing it for what was to come.

He looked deeply into her eyes and asked. “Are you sure?” If she hesitated now, it would take all of Mamoru’s strength and will power to pull back.

“I’m sure,” Usagi affirmed, much to Mamoru’s relief. He continued to thrust his long fingers deeper into her womanhood. He eventually reached her hymen, and whispered. “this may hurt a little.” She prepared herself and he broke through with his fingers as quickly and gently as he could.

Usagi cried out as her innocence was broken, but quickly said, “I’m alright.”

Mamoru kissed her gently, caressing her clitoris, increasing her arousal and letting her recover from the initial pain. Usagi’s arousal grew to a fevered pitch and she came in slow convulsions as he continued to caress her most intimate area.

Usagi began to be aware of Mamoru’s own growing arousal, which began to slowly rub against her thigh. She reached out her fingers to caress his hardness, causing Mamoru to moan softly in her ear.

“I’m ready,” said Usagi, looking deeply into Mamoru’s eyes, so filled with love and lust.

With that, Mamoru gently spread apart Usagi’s knees with his own and positioned his manhood at her entrance. He bent over to kiss her again, this time more passionately, as he slowly began to enter her core. She enveloped him fully, inch by hot, moist, tantalizing inch until his entire shaft lay inside her. They were finally, truly one.

Mamoru began to move, slowly, in and out, stimulating her arousal further. Her hips responded by rocking in rhythm with his thrusts, her knees drawing up instinctually in order to give him deeper access.

They began to thrust more urgently, as they both neared their climax. Mamoru’s thrusts became fast and almost primal, causing Usagi to begin to arch her back, thrusting her breasts up for him to lick and suck.

Then as they neared a fevered pitch, he could feel her orgasm again as it pulsed around his shaft, which triggered his own release. Mamoru thrust one last time, deep into Usagi’s core, and spilled his seed.

“Usako!” “Mamo-Chan!” they cried, in unison.

They both collapsed onto the kitchen floor, still clinging to each other and breathing heavily.

After just holding each other for a while, Mamoru pushed himself up to look down at Usagi, his brow furrowed.

“What?” she blushed, “don’t you dare tell me that was a mistake!”

“No,” he said “but will you now stop being so jealous of Chibiusa!” he teased causing her to blush yet again.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, only to be awakened by the first rays of morning light streaming through the windows of Mamoru’s apartment.

They got up and cleaned themselves up and started to dress. Usagi felt a chill so Mamoru leant her a shirt to put over her shoulders.

_Just then, they heard stirring coming from the bedroom and went to check on Chibiusa..._


End file.
